Control
by AJandhisbeard
Summary: Mimi and Roger are fighting for control


**Because Mimi likes spontaneous bondage.**

**This is blatant PWP but you'll forgive me right?? **

Roger was running high of the adrenaline of the gig. He had kicked ass and he knew it. He wanted more, but the bar he had been playing in was closed. He practically ran home just to burn off some of his energy. When he got home he burst in triumphantly, but there was no one around so he went straight for the bedroom. Mimi was sleeping, but a wicked idea came into his head.

Roger crept under the duvet at the foot of the bed and slid along until his face was at Mimi's thighs. Mimi always slept in her underwear, it was like she wanted to tease him even in her sleep. He placed his hand onto her panties, gradually increasing the pressure of his touch. He began to stroke his fingertips in small movements up and down her without removing her panties, feeling her body gently squirm at the touch. He slipped his fingers underneath the soft material of her underwear and caressed the skin there. When his finger brushed against her tender spots she moaned slightly. Roger almost groaned himself, he was so turned on.

He pulled down her panties very gently and parted her legs, resting his head on the bed between them. Softly he blew against her exposed skin. She wriggled a little. He began planting soft kisses along her upper thighs and then gave her center a stroke with his tongue. He heard her breathe out softly and grinned. He continued to stroke and swirl against her with his tongue, resting his hand perilously close to her tender spots. Mimi continued to let out soft, high breaths but they were getting louder. Her body shuddered a little with every stroke. He brushed his tongue inside her very slowly.

"Rog-er!" She groaned. "I should fall asleep first more often."

"That was your wake-up call." Roger laughed.

Mimi moaned again at the vibrations from his voice. "Come on, Roger, don't stop."

Roger grinned and came out from under the sheets. Mimi quickly joined him, and took off her bra at lightning speed. As soon as she had tossed it to the floor she began working Roger's belt and pants.

Roger stroked a finger between her thighs to encourage her. She paused to savour the feeling. Roger took off his shirt, and Mimi threw her arms around his neck, forgetting his pants for the moment and kissing him wildly. Roger fell back against the bed with Mimi on top of him. She had started out so helpless, and now she had taken control. As usual.

Mimi worked kisses down his body, and when she got to his stomach she swiftly removed the belt and started to pull down his pants eager to get to the bulge that had formed there. She was about to toss the belt to one side but Roger took it from her and flipped her over, so that he was on top.

"It's my turn to be in control." He said.

"Yeah?" She said, like it was a challenge.

"Yeah."

Before she could do anything he had looped the belt around her wrists and was tying her to the bed posts.

"Roger, this is so kinky!" She giggled, as he laid a trail of kisses from her breasts to her stomach.

Roger grinned silently and went back to massaging the area between her legs with his tongue. Helplessly, she groaned and writhed under him. When he saw that she was almost there he stopped and watched her.

"Don't stop!" She demanded, frustrated.

He kissed her to silence her pleas. His fingers traced her sides, and she shivered under him, completely helpless. She was desperate for him now and he could feel her body burning up against his but he wanted her to wait longer. Returning back to kiss her mouth he cupped her breasts, stroking them, and allowed his other hand to slide back between her thighs. She moaned into his mouth and he drank it in. Without the use of her hands she had made her body so much more expressive arching and writhing under him. As he felt her muscles begin to tighten he stopped again.

"Rog-er." She groaned. "This is torture!"

Roger grinned, although the tightness in his pants and the heat starting to rise in him was getting unbearable.

"Soon." He grinned, kissing and licking her neck. She wrapped her legs around him tightly and her hot, aching body pressing against his manhood was making it very hard to keep control. Roger let a groan slip, and Mimi grinned this time, loving the effect she could have on him.

Roger took her hips between his hands to stop her from controlling his actions and slid his tongue against her once more. She groaned loudly as he swirled his tongue around her licking at her hot spots. When he knew she was on the edge again he stopped, but this time took off his underwear and pressed the head of his cock against her opening.

"Rog-er." She groaned. "Please."

He pushed into her very slowly and she moaned in relief when she felt him inside her. He was still holding her hips, and watching her restricted movements as she still tried to take control. He moved very slowly, enjoying prolonging the blissful torture for her for as long as possible. She moaned loudly with every stroke, intensifying the feeling for him.

Her eyes went hazy and he felt her muscles tighten around him, massaging his manhood inside her as she finally hit orgasm. He pressed his forehead onto hers and when she had found the breath she kissed him fiercely, fighting to free herself, her breathing ragged.

He was thrusting more quickly, close to the edge and no longer in control. He groaned as she arched her body against him, teasing him the only way she could without the use of her hands. Each time her hips moved towards him he groaned uncontrollably until he could take it no more. His body buzzing with extreme pleasure he allowed the spasms to take over him as he released.

"Oh God." Mimi groaned underneath him.

Roger laughed softly, and unfastened her arms from the bed. She gave him a strange look. 

"Where the hell did that come from?" She asked, pressing her body into him softly.

"No idea." Roger sighed, the energy very much relieved.

Roger awoke to find Mimi sitting on top of his stomach, grinning wickedly.

"Morning." She smiled.

He tried to move but found each of his limbs tied to the corners of the bed.

"It's my turn." She grinned.

**Don't flame me! I can write better than this I swear!**


End file.
